This disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine components, such as airfoils. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a cooling configuration for gas turbine engine components.
Gas turbine engines typically include a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. During operation, air is pressurized in the compressor section and is mixed with fuel and burned in the combustor section to generate hot combustion gases. The hot combustion gases are communicated through the turbine section, which extracts energy from the hot combustion gases to power the compressor section and other gas turbine engine loads.
Both the compressor and turbine sections may include alternating series of rotating blades and stationary vanes that extend into the core flow path of the gas turbine engine. For example, in the turbine section, turbine blades rotate and extract energy from the hot combustion gases that are communicated along the core flow path of the gas turbine engine. The turbine vanes, which generally do not rotate, guide the airflow and prepare it for the next set of blades.
Many blades and vanes, blade outer air seals, turbine platforms, and other components include internal cooling passages. Some internal cooling configurations can create undesired pressure losses. Pressure losses can reduce the cooling efficiency and reduce overall engine efficiency by requiring more cooling fluid.